This project is concerned with mathematical models of ligand-receptor or ligand-marcromolecule binding studies at equilibrium. Models are analyzed for mathematical as well as for biological validity and are studied to determine their suitability for fitting to experimentally determined laboratory data. The appropriateness of various fitting criteria is studied, and general guidelines and computational algorithms are designed for interactive model fitting.